Peter and Wendy
by Baseball when it rains
Summary: A retelling of the original story of Peter Pan by James Barrie.
1. Chapter 1

In a quaint little house, an elderly woman sat in her rocking chair, surrounded by her grandchildren.

"Are you coming, darling?" She called over her shoulder.

"I'm here. Go ahead and start," The man leaned down from behind her chair and kisses te top of her head gently.

"Grandma, what's the story about?" One of the smaller children piped in, perhaps 12 years or so.

"It's about pirates!" An older boy said.

"Mermaids!" Another girl shouted.

"Indians."

"Fairies!"

"FLYING!"

The grandmother laughed. "Yes, it is of all of those, but it is also about good versus evil, imagination, and love," She smiled up at her husband.

"Shall we begin?"

A number of murmured assent could be heard.

"All right then. Once upon a time, there was a boy who never wanted to grow up named Peter Pan."


	2. Chapter 2

"...She flew away. Away from everything sad and dull. When she landed, Cinderella found herself on a pirate ship, surrounded by pirates. There was Alf Mason, so ugly his own mother sold him for a bottle of wine. Bill Jukes, every inch of him covered in tattoos. But most frightening of them all was Captain James Hook, who, instead of a right hand, had a ghastly hook."

"Hook drew his sword and said 'Girlie, we've come for your glass slippers.'"

"'Who are you to call me girlie?' She asked and she picked up a discarded sword and swung at him. He came at her and-"

The family dog began to bark at the window and, as she turned around, Wendy saw movement outside. The three Darling children rushed to the open window to look.

There was Michael, the youngest of the darling children. He was 6 years old and had brilliant red hair and a splatter of freckles over his face. His blue eyes sparkled as he thought of the Indians and Pirates in his sisters stories.

John was the middle child, his brown eyes hidden behind large round glasses. He was rather short for his 10 years but his mind clearly made up for it. He often kept his muddy brown hair tucked back and underneath a hat of some kind.

Then there was Wendy. She was a bright girl of 16, of normal height and fine features. Her eyes were the same as Michael's in color, but hers were brighter, filled with her imaginings-which were many as her mind was often not where it should be, off having adventures in lands of her own design- and her hair was a dark honey brown.

In the dark outside the house, hiding just out of sight, was a boy. His soft blue eyes gazed at the young woman standing in the window, his golden curls swaying in the night breeze. He was a handsome boy, with fair features and a handsome smile. His age, even he didn't know. He watched the girl in the window with curiosity until-

"Wendy! John! Michael! Time for bed!"

The boys scattered, off to their own room. But Wendy lingered at the window for a second longer then turned and climbed into her bed. Their mother walked into the room and smiled at her daughter. "Sweet dreams, dear."

"Night, Mom." Wendy pulled the blankets up, getting comfortable.

Just outside the window stood the boy, watching. He flew closer to the open window, stepping silently onto the window sill and into the room. Slowly rising into the air, he flew over to the young woman, hovering above her. He merely stared, watching her as she dreamed.

What was this thing? This...girl? What made her so different from him, from the rest of the boys. What makes her so special? During his musings, he sighed heavily.

The sound was enough to rouse her from her slumber. Slowly opening her eyes, she stared at the boy above her for a few seconds then sat up in surprise. He flew back, knocking over...well, just about everything between him and the wall. Without a single thought, he darted for the open window, dropping a small trinket in his haste.

Wendy stared at the window, wide-eyed in disbelief. Standing, she walked over to the window tentatively and gazed at the sky. Finally, she reached down and picked something up off of the window sill, and held it in her palm.


End file.
